Modern Marauders
by The Goode Ravenclaw
Summary: When they found magical doors that sent them 20 years into the future, the Marauders need to figure out how to deal with the future they are stuck in without letting out their big secret. set during The Order Of The Phoenix. It's going to be SiriusxOC
1. the big doors

**hey people, thank you for coming to my story. this is my first Harry Potter fanfiction, so i hope you like it** **disclaimer- all characters belong to J.K.**

 _Chapter 1- the big doors_

"Come on Prongs, you have to see this, it's unlike anything I've ever seen before. It bloody brilliant! Moony, Wormy, you guys come too!"

5th year Sirius Black yelled to his three best friends- his marauders- in the empty hallways of the infamous Potter Manor. He was running through the corridor, looking for the room that he had just found.

 _Right, left, left, straight, right,_ he thought as he was retracing his steps to the mysterious room that he just found while roaming through the halls, looking for interesting things in his new home now that his parents disowned him and kicked him out of his house. He couldn't be more glad. Except one thing- his little brother, Regulus. Their parents had been shoving ancient pureblood beliefs like that a pureblood was a higher caliber of wizard and half-bloods were meant to bow down to them while muggle-borns stole their magic and shouldn't be allowed to have a education with everyone else. Sirius doubted these things, but didn't say anything until he became a Gryffindor and met his best mates. Reg on the other hand, never had anyone like the marauders to show him that everything that their parents ever told them was false and that dark magic wasn't good. Because of this, he started hanging out with darker people like Yaxley or Avery. Walburga and Orion still had hope that Sirius would 'come to his senses' and start going into darker things. They were disappointed and angry when he told them that 'he was going to finds a nice muggle girl to shag' and they told him not to come for christmas holiday.

So here he was, on December 21, 1976, looking at two giant doors that were at least 10 feet tall…. because magic. Then, Rem, Jamie, and Peter came into the room a little out of breath. They all took a moment to let the intricate designs of the ginormous doors sink in.

They were wooden doors with fancy carvings all throughout the top, they could see all of the little carvings that must have taken forever to carve. This wasn't some carving spells and done, this was hand-crafted, used with muggle knives. The doors themselves were beautiful. They were made of oak wood, with brass buttons throughout. It was the most beautiful and intricate thing Sirius ever saw- and that is saying something, he grew up in a 'proper' pureblood household with ancient artifacts passed down from generations of Blacks and Crabbes.

"Wow, this is crazy pretty." stated Prongs, in awe.

"Yeah, sure is," squeaked Wormtail, sounding afraid he said the wrong thing.

"Hey James, isn't this your dad's wing of the house- you know the place where no one was supposed to go?"

Fleamont Potter- or Flee, as Sirius called him- was an inventor and a potions master. He was famous for making a potion that smoothed hair out. Sirius would never admit this to anyone, but he used it on a daily basis. It was impossible to get anyones hair to the silky perfection without even a little hair product.

James shrugged, "Yeah, this is probably his new invention or hobby or something like that."

"I don't care _what_ the bloody thing is, i just want to get a good look at it."

Sirius said with excitement. "Okay, but Siri, be careful, you never what Dad can create."

"Yeah, yeah, I know Jamie." he waved James off.

"But, look at this. I looks all muggle-made."

The other three walked up closer to get a closer look at it. They all knew that Sirius was obsessed with all things muggle. He would often ask Remus what certain things were because he was the person with the closest muggle relative- his mother was a muggle. He was crazy about a lot of the muggle band like The Beatles, Rolling Stones, Led Zeppelin, Pink Floyd, Queen, Aerosmith, Eagles, Sex Pistols, etc. he had so many muggle rock band, muggle motorcycles, and most importantly, muggle girls in bikinis posters along with Gryffindor banners all with permanent sticking charms just to spite his parents.

Sirius went to go and look at the back of the giant doors, but there was no back to the ginormous doors, they led nowhere. He thought it was some kind of portal or sort of like something in the muggle comic books that he got remus to help smuggle into Grimmauld Place.

"Guys, look at this. There is no back to these doors. The are like transparent like they aren't even there." Sirius said with excited curiosity.

"What the bloody hell are you talking about?" Prongs said.

"Just look at this, you need to see it to believe it."

Remus and James rushed across the room to where Sirius was, while Peter looked at it curiously, not wanting to go any closer.

"Bloody hell, this is amazing" Jamie said.

"You bet your arse it is." Remus replied, amazed.

"We all are asking the question on what is on the other side of the door, so let's go and open it because we all know it is something magical."

"Padfoot, are you sure about this? I mean it could be something dangerous," Peter asked wearly.

"That just makes it even better. Watch and learn" Sirius replied.

Peter shifted uncomfortably.

"If you die, it's all going to be on you."

"Nice to know you care, Jamie."

"Okay, enough chit chat, Padfoot, just go in already." Remus said, hiding his excitement.

"Yeah, Yeah, yeah, I know, I know" Sirius replied, but he didn't sound annoyed.

"Ok, I can do this. I am the great Sirius Black. I am the shagger of girls. I am not afraid. I can do this." Sirius murmured.

"Oh, grow a pair and open it already." James said in anticipation.

"Shut up Jamie, I'm going." Sirius said as he was creeping up to the doors.

He wrapped his trembling fingers along the brass doorknob. He wasn't shaking because he was scared (that much), but more of excitement.

He slowly turned the knob, opening the door, and was instantly pulled into a spiralling vortex.

The three teenagers that were left in the room screamed Sirius's name.

"Sirius!"

"Padfoot!"

"Siri!"

James ran through the door to follow his best friend with Remus and Peter on his tail.

A/N- S **o, I am not British, but American. if I did anything wrong with my British slang, please tell me**


	2. Going back to Hogwarts?

A/N- Please enjoy this new chapter of Modern Marauders

When Sirius landed on the ground, he found himself outside. The portal or whatever gave him the same feeling as a portkey, so that's what he assumed it was.

He was beginning to look around at his surroundings when he was knocked over by a giant figure.

"What the _bloody_ hell!" he cried

"Sorry, mate."

"James, what in Merlin's balls are you doing here?!"

Right when James was about explain himself, he was hit with what he guessed were his to best friends.

"Ow, Wormtail, you are like _right_ on top of me!"

"Well, Moony you should shut your tiny little mouth because both of you are on top of me and weigh more than Hagrid!" James choked out, purple faced.

They all glared at Sirius who was laughing his arse of and about to turn purple from lack of oxygen.

"Shut up Padfoot!" said James, annoyed at his pseudo-brother, and still not being able to get that much air.

"Ok, now you bloody arseholes, get the fuck off of me"

The two boys started to get up while James took a deep intake of air and stated to get up as well.

"Okay, now that we got all that settled, where the bloody hell are we?"

"Well I was trying to figure that out before you arseholes decided to drop in and have some tea."

"Wait there's tea here? Where?"

Moony and Prongs shaked their heads in disbelief while Padfoot hit Wormtail upside the hard, not hard like his parents did to him, but pretty lightly even though he still winced in pain.

"Wait, I know where we are- that's The Hog's Head right there. It just took us to school"

The other three let out a relieved sigh.

"Okay, it was just a like portkey, that is good."

"Yeah, I'm really relieved."

"Wait, what about Mum and dad?! They don't know where we are! We could be dead for all they know! Merlin, we are going to be in a lot of trouble"

"Jamie, take a breath, will you? Are you a wizard or not? Ever heard of _owls,_ you know, the animals that we use to _send messages to our parents?_ " said Sirius to the hyperventilating James.

"Oh, yeah. You're right, let's just go back to the school, because I am cold and i miss my mum and dad."

"Yeah yeah we know, Jamie. Let's just hope that Minnie won't scream out in joy when she sees our wonderful faces"

And so the walk up the path to Hogwarts from Hogsmeade commenced. All four of the boys knew this path like the back of their hands, so the walk was quite boring. They usually didn't takes this way, instead they always went through the tunnel that let to Honeydukes that they found in first year, or the path from the Whomping Willow to help with Rem's lycanthropy- also called 'furry little problem' or 'time of the month' to said's annoyment. But Remus was very grateful when his best friends told him that they had become animagi. He was lucky to have friends like them, but he was scared. He was scared that one day, he might go out of control and hurt one of them. they had already been with him for four full moons, and every time he hated it, but let them go with him even though he believed that he was a monster and he should never be loved the way that his friends loved him. At the beginning of first year, Remus would always try to stay away from his dormates and he saw Sirius doing the same thing. Whenever the full moon came, he would leave the common room at about 8 at night. All the Professors, except for DADA, knew of his inner monster so if a prefect caught him, he would never get in trouble. If anyone ever asked, he would always use the excuse that he didn't feel well or his mother was sick. This was all good until a young witch with green eyes and red hair confronted him.

Lily Evans was the only friend Remus allowed himself to have when he was in first year-James, Sirius, and by defalt peter basically forced themselves at him when they were in first and second year just because they were dorm mates. Lily and Remus had all the same classes together, and sat next to each other in almost every one of them. Lily was very nice and he could see why James fancied her. If she didn't sit with Remus, she sat with her Slytherin friend _Snape_ the marauders hated him now, but back then, a lot of things were different. Lily was a smart witch and was often found in the library. She was interested in all things magical, since she was muggle born. Around the second month of the first year, she started to look further into the moon and its effects which scared Remus for he feared that she would find out about his monstrous side and be repulsed, which would be a very bad thing because she was his only friend. On the night of the full moon, on his way to Madam Pomfrey, Lily intercepted him. She confronted him about being a werewolf, but she didn't seem repulsed or scared of him. Instead, she hugged him with tears in his eyes. Until the middle of second year, when the Marauders found out, she was the only person he could talk to about the monster inside of him.

Remus was pulled out of his thoughts, when he saw the big castle that was his home.

"Come on Prongs, I'll race you to the castle doors." and Sirius and James took off.

Remus thought why the hell not, so he dashed off too.

James was the first one to the doors, so he just opened it. He looked around. The castle was almost empty, just how he left it.

"H- hey P-Prongs, sh- shouldn't we probably go to Professor McGonagall?" Wormtail asked timidly.

"Yeah, we should probably tell someone that we are here." Remus replied.

"Race ya!"

If anyone was out in the hallways of the castle, they would most likely see four teenage boys running around like they were toddlers. Luckily, no one was in the corridor.

James, as always, won the race. It was most likely due to the fact that he was the chaser and has been for four years- and also playing as reserve seeker. His Quidditch skills helped form his body. Back in first through third year, he was scrawny and looked like no one ever fed him, even though he ate more than a hungry Hungarian Horntail.

James opened the door to Professor McGonagall's classroom where she was sitting, grading papers. She looked up and saw him.

"Mr. Potter, what are you doing here? You were just sent to Grimmauld Place with the Weasley children."

James was too shocked to speak. Why was _he_ supposed to be at his best friend's hated house.

"Prongs! Why are you so bloody fast?!" Sirius called, panting as he was approaching Professor McGonagall's office, but not inside it.

Professor McGonagall was starting to piece it all together. _Prongs_. _James._ "James, h-how are you here" Professor McGonagall asked, tears about to fall from her face. She would never admit it to anyone, but she had always had a secret liking to the boys. She saw them as her own little lions, from which she had to protect and she felt that she failed that on October 31st, 1981. She mourned for a long time for two of her favorite pupils' lives. She did not approve of Dumbledore's decision to leave Harry at his aunt and uncle's house. She volunteered to take him, but Albus shut her down. It was such a shame, she would have loved the Potter boy with all her heart as if he was her own son.

"Minnie, what are you talking about?" Sirius asked, walking into the room. "We were just on Christmas holiday when we went into a closet type thing and it turned it out it was a portkey and took us to Hogsmeade."

"Boys, answer me this now. Is it just you two or are Mr. Lupin and Mr. Pettigrew here also?"

If as on cue, Remus and Peter came running into the room.

"Merlin, help us all," she muttered. "Ok, what year was it when you left?"

The boys looked at her like she was crazy. They knew she wasn't playing a trick on them because they all knew, when she had that serious face on- or any face for that matter - it meant that she was dead serious and was not joking around whatsoever.

"December 21, 1976. Why?"

"Because Mr. Lupin, it is December 24, 1995."

Peter fainted while the other boys looked at her with surprised facial expressions.

"I think it is time you heard the story about Harry James Potter, son of James Potter and Lily Potter nee Evans."

At this, James perked up. It sounds like he would enjoy it.


	3. The Tale of Harry Potter

_**I do not own harry potter or anything else but the plot**_

"Wait, this all has to do with _my_ son? Does that mean I get to meet myself? Of course he is the center of attention, just like his dear ol' dad. And how could I not forget his mum is LILY EVANS! I am so happy, guys…. LILY EVANS! I was finally able to to get the girl! I got LILY-FLOWER! Wait, do I get to meet her and myself? Just imagine, me being able to meet myself and see the dashing man who got Lily Evans to marry him!..."

Professor McGonagall through all this was looking sadder and sadder as James was freaking about his son and everything he could be. She was close to tears when remembering the James and Lily from her timeline and their heroic, but devastating deaths.

"Hey, Minnie, are you okay? You look like you are about to start crying. Wait, does this have to do with James?" Sirius asked the woman that was one of his favorite adults and his hero of sorts quietly. "James shut the fuck up already" he said to his best friend's ramibilings. James looked down sheepish.

"Yes, Mr. Black. I am fine" said Professor McGonagall quietly. "So onto the story of Harry James Potter. He had a normal life with his mother, father, Godfather- Sirius, and uncles- Remus and Peter. That was until the halloween of 1981, when he was 15 months old. Voldemort came into his house, with the intent to kill harry, and k-killed James and later Lily-" everyone looked at the James that was sitting there with tears in their eyes, while James was beginning to sob. It was understandable, considering that he learned that he never go to raise his only son.

"Please continue Minnie." said Sirius, comforting his best friend.

"Yes, of course. He killed James when he entered the house, and Lily, ran to the nursery to try to get Harry out of the house. She failed to do so, so she made a blood protection that kept him safe. Voldemort shot a killing curse at Harry-" all four of the Marauders' breaths hitched. "- but it backfired and hit him." the four let out a breath in relief. "Dumbledore had a charm on the house that would alert him of the Potters' deaths. Hagrid and another order member went to get him when the order member had to take revenge. Albus told me and we left to meet Rubus. Albus and I apperated to Privet Drive where Lily's older sister, brother-in-law, and nephew lived. Hagrid later came and we dropped Harry off there where he lived for the next 10 years, and every summer after that.-"

Sirius jumped up, "Wait, Minnie, why didn't I take him. I was his Godfather after all."

"Sirius, you were in Azkaban. You were the order member who sought revenge. You learned that someone you trusted betrayed the Order and was really a Death Eater. You and the other wizard had a deadly duel and the other wizard blew up a street, killing 12 muggles. When the aurous showed up, all they saw was you, 12 muggle bodies, and a singular finger of the wizard they believed to be dead. You were sent to Azkaban without a trial." Sirius looked angry and misjudged at this.

"On the part of harry, he was raised with his cousin Dudley, but it wasn't really considered being raised. He didn't have a room, but a-"

"Minerva, can I talk to you?" asked a voice that barged into the Professor's office. None of the Marauders could ever forget, even if the oily voice was 20 years aged.

"Snivellus?! Why did I die, but this _slimy git_ survived?! What the fuck!"

Severus was shocked. He hadn't heard that voice in about 15 years. How in Merlin was this possible? If James was back, did that mean that Lily was alive as well! He could see the love of his life- his only ever friend- and apologize for everything! All he wanted to do was look in her almond-shaped green eyes one last time.

" _Potter,_ what are you doing _here?_ Aren't you dead, and older?" Severus asked suspiciously to the fifteen year old version of his arch nemesis.

"Well, _Snivellus,_ turns out that we are now time travelers because _someone-_ " he pointed a glare at Sirius "just _had_ to open the bloody door. And why are you here, at Hogwarts?"

"I am a Professor at this school, potions to be more specific."

"Who in their right mind would make you a Professor?"

"Dumbledore. After _your_ untimely demise, I became a spy for the order and was a great asset to the war, so he put me here."

"Severus, please inform Albus that we need space for four more people at Grimmauld Place."

Snape's lip curled, "Of course, Minerva." he said as he left the office.

"Ok, so where was I? Ah yes, on Harry's 11th birthday, Hagrid went and took harry to Diagon Alley to get his school supplies. Now to the school year. Harry befriended his two best friends- Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger. They were determined to figure what a Cerberus was doing in the castle. They later found out that it, along with several other trials were to guard the Philosopher's Stone from the returning Voldemort. Harry found out that for whole year, Voldemort was possessing the DADA Professor, Quirrell by planting his face on the back of his head. They fought-"

"Wait Minnie, why would Dumbledore hire this Squirrel bloke? How could he not realize that he was being possessed?"

"I do not know the reasons for the headmaster's designs. He is my best friend and my co-worker, but sadly I do not know how his mind works. Now, let's continue on.

"They fought, but when Voldemort/Quirrell tried to grab Harry, but he failed because of the blood-protection spell Lily put on him in her dying breath."

James looked solemnly at the thought that in a few short years, he along with the girl he was in love with would be murdered by the darkest wizard in history.

"And that pretty sums up first year for Mr. Potter. Onto second year then. I am going start when the attacks first happened. On Halloween night, Mr. Potter, Miss Granger, and Mr. Weasley were walking back to Gryffindor House when they found the caretaker's cat, and also former wife, but lets not get into that right now. They found Mrs. Norris petrified next to a sign painted in blood that said 'enemies to the heir, beware'. This, of course was referring to the heir of Slytherin and the monster in the Chamber of Secrets. The students guessed this, and after an incident involving Gilderoy Lockhart and a snake-shooting curse and Harry was discovered to be a parselmouth." the room went rigid because the Marauders were still processing the bit of information.

After a few moments of silence, James blew up. "How in bloody hell is _MY SON_ A BLOODY PARSELMOUTH?! DID LILY CHEAT ON ME!? IS HARRY'S DAD FUCKING SNAPE OR SOMETHING?"

"Mr. Potter, I assure you that Lily did not cheat on you. We are still trying to come up with a theory on why he is a parselmouth. Just by taking one look at the child, you can see the resemblance the other hand, please do not scream profanities in my office because this is a _school_ with _students_ and it is getting late and i would rather not _my_ students wondering why people are shouting curses this late in the night and come in in curiosity and see people their age that are not meant to be in this timeline, so to put in your own kind of speech, _shut the bloody hell up."_ Professor McGonagall said sternly, the way that a mother might scold their child in the middle of a supermarket. All four of the Marauders were quite frankly shocked out of their wits and James cowered under the glare of the Professor.

Then, suddenly the door opened showing a group of five or six people, with Alastor Moody leading, but he looked different than how James had seen him at parties that his parents held for the new year.

"So it is true. They are back to the future" he said as a 20 or so witch with bright pink hair snorted and mumbled something about a muggle movie reference.

"We are here to take you to Grimmauld Place," he said as Sirius paled.

 **A/N- I have a problem- should I make it so Harry and Co. don't know who the marauders really are and hid their idenity or tell themwho the marauders really are? I will put a poll up because i really have no clue. I really hope you guys liked this chapter!**


	4. Grimmauld Place pt 1

**hello my awesome readers, i hope you love this chapter because it took me about 2 1/2 hours to write and where i am it is like 11 o' clock and I have school tomorrow and tons of homework.**

 **Disclaimer: i do not own anything but the plot!**

 **0oO0Oo**

As soon as Mad-Eye said the place of his old house, Sirius visibly paled and felt his stomach knot. He had no good memories of that blasted place. James put his hand on his brother's shoulder. Sirius never told him everything that his mother and father did to him. He just remembered all the times that Sirius found his way to Potter Manor over the summers. He had magical scars all over his arms and legs from various curses and magical knives that his mother used on him. The only reason he went back every summer was because he knew if he was there he was going to be the one getting hurt, not Regulus. Before either of them started at Hogwarts, they always came up with ways to escape and live free from their parents. Once Sirius was sorted into Gryffindor and was considered a disgrace to the Black family, Reg never talked to him anymore- most likely because he knew that if he did, he would get hurt by his parents, so he did everything to save himself from that punishment. That didn't work though. Walburga and Orion were bloodthirsty (more so than ducks. Sirius didn't know why, but he always hated those birds. It must be the mutt in him, because he thought ducks were bloodthirsty little beasts) and they always wanted someone to curse or hurt in some other way. Unfortunately that meant Regulus when their _disappointment_ was away at school or ran away to James's house. That's basically why he never left Grimmauld Place until he was on the brink of death because he had to save his brother as much as he could. Call it Gryffindor stupidity, but he knew it was better for him to be abused than Reg.

Sirius was called out of his pondering (Moony would be proud of the big boy word) when Moody said, "Okay, so you understand what we are doing, correct?"

Sirius nodded his head, not knowing anything that just happened. Looking satisfied, Moody turned to talk to some of the aurors that came with him.

Sirius whispered to his best friends, "I was paying about as much attention as I do in Binns's class, so what the fuck was he talking about?"

"We are going to go during the night to Dumbledore's office and when we get there we will take a portkey to Grimmauld Place." Remus answered.

Sirius processed this. "Also, why the bloody hell are we going to that hell-hole of a house that unfortunately my family lives in?"

"Apparently future you gave it to an organization called the Order of the Phoenix to use as headquarters." Sirius heard of the Order from his parents the summer before that 5th year. They hated the organization, so that automatically made them good in his eyes. "According to Auror Moody, it is a group that goes on missions to help defeat You-Know-Who and his Death Eaters." Remus continued

That would most definitely be reason as to why his parents hate the Order of the Phoenix, it was the exact opposite of everything they stood for.

"Okay, so we have decided that you kids must keep your identities secret from all non-Order members. This includes they children. There are currently six students at Grimmauld Place- Fred, George, Ronald- but he goes by Ron, and Ginevra- but she goes by Ginny. I understand her urge to use a nickname instead of a long-ass name that is hard to pronounce, I mean mine is _Nymphadora_ for Merlin's sake." The pretty, pink-haired auror said, with a little bit of an attitude. It was then when Sirius and James realized that he knew who she was.

"Wait, Nymphadora, as in _Nymphadora_ _Tonks_? But you were only a toddler when we left! You grew up! But of course, it is _20 years_ since then. Merlin, I keep on forgetting that we are 20 years into the future. Seriously- don't even dare Sirius-" James said freaking out a little bit and saw Sirius about to make a pun. "-I have a son and he is what? 15? And I never got to see him grow up!" James was close to tears now.

All of the Marauders crowded around him, forming a barrier-like thing to isolate himself from the outside world while he sobbed over the life he would only be a part of for a little amount of time- his son's life.

Tonks, looking a little awkward watching the bonding moment between the four boys, cleared her throat to get their attention. James was trying to sober up quickly and the other three boys put their hands on his shoulders. He was starting to feel better.

"Okay… as I was saying, the 6 people that you can't tell you identities to are Fred, George, Ron, and Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger, and Harry. All the other Weasleys are of age and they are- by oldest to youngest- Bill, Charlie, and Percy, but Percy left his family because he doesn't believe that Voldemort has returned, and because of this, he has sided with the Ministry.

"Now, for your names. Peter, your new name will be Parker Peterson." Tonks said rather stiffly. Remus, James, and Sirius were all a little confused, but none of them thought that Peter heard her tone of voice, so they didn't say anything. Tonks started to continue, relaxing a little bit. "Sirius, your new name will be Sebastian-"

"Hold on. You will not name me Sebastian. Sebastian sounds like a psychopath who rapes his sister kind of name. And if I had a sister, I _wouldn't_ rape her. So that's a no. How about..." Sirius thought for a little bit on what would be a good name. "Ooh, I know, how about Hunter Brown? The first name is astronomy related."

"Okaaay. Remus, your turn. I say Romulus Lupa. How do you like it?" Tonks asked with a smirk.

Remus just shrugged in response. He wasn't against the name, but it _did_ mean basically Wolf Wolf, or more so, both the names came from origins that had to do with wolves. Romulus meant 'wolf' and Lupa was the wolf goddess in Roman mythology. He was absolutly sure this _Tonks_ person knew about the monster that he is.

"Ok, now we have James. How about Jameson Porter, Jamie for short."

"Yeah I'm fine with that"

"Okay. well it looks like it is starting to get dark, so I am going to go get McGonagall and get her to do some facial transfiguration because you all are not Metamorphmagi like me." she said, exiting the office

A couple of minutes later, Tonks came back with Minnie right behind her.

"Okay, so stand in a line and I will alter your facial features. They will last for a week, so every Sunday, an hour or so before curfew, all of you need to go down to my office and I shall renew the spell." said Minnie in a thick Scottish accent.

Prongs, Wormtail, and Moony nodded their heads while Padfoot mock-saluted her.

"Mr. Peterson, you are first," it took Wormy a second to realize that she was referring to him. She casted the spell that changed his features. When she was done, you could only see the resemblance if you looked hard enough. He know had freckles, a chubbier complection than before. Before, he was lanky and his face was shallow. Now, his face seemed fuller with his newly black hair and dark blue eyes and he looked a whole lot more handsome.

"Mr. Brown, your turn."

Sirius walked up to Minnie and stood right in front of her. She casted the same spell as she did peter. In the end, the only real difference was that his hair became shorter, and more of a dark brown other than black, and his trademark 'Black' grey eyes were now a greenish- blue.

"Mr. Porter, you are up next"

James went to go to McGonagall and she changed his appearance once again. James now had more tamed chocolate brown colored hair, and dark brown eyes with square glasses frames.

"And finally, Mr. Lupa, your turn."

Remus went up to her and waited for her to work her magic. She faded his scars so then they were barely visible, darkened his hair a couple of shades, and changed his light brown eyes to a darker brown. She also added more freckles around his face.

Once all of the appericances were changed, Minnie told them their cover story including why they were at headquarters. They started to make their way up to the headmaster's office.

James was beyond elated. He was going to meet his teenage son!

Peter, Sirius, Remus were all really scared.

Sirius was scared for a different reason than his best friends, however. He was more scared about going to face the house he hated for all of his life.

When they finally made it to Dumbledore's office, he was waiting for them with a sock in his hand, ready to go.

Sirius had nothing to lose. _It was now or never._ He had to go back to the place that haunted his dreams, but he would do it for his friends- he would do anything for them.

"Well, looks like it is time to go to Grimmauld Place."

Dumbledore whispered _portus_ to the sock and told them to touch it. A couple seconds later, they were transported into Sirius's personal hell, but one little thing- he couldn't see it because it wasn't there.

 **AN- I forgot to say, I put a bunch of referances in this chapter, and tell me if you get or like them**


	5. Grimmuald Place pt 2

**A/N- im sorry for not updating and such, but I've been doing a lot of stuff going on. here's the very next chapter.** **Disclaimer:I do not own Harry Potter or any of the movies**

"Ok, why the bloody hell is my 'horrendous' muggle neighbors' houses here, but my hell-hole of a house isn't?" Sirius exclaimed, putting air quotes around horrendous.

"Shut up Padfoot, I'm sure Moody or Tonks will explain it to us if you just let them talk." Moony said, a little annoyed at his best friend's antics.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. You are acting like Mia, Moony."

"You say that like it's a bad thing" said James, defensively. He loved his mother more than anyone else, except Evans, of

course.

"Trust me, its not. Mia is the best mother I ever had."

"Enough with your dilly-dallying, read and memorize this paper, and quickly and quietly. CONSTANT VIGILANCE," said Moody, blowing everyone's eardrums out. He shoved a scrap of paper to Peter, who fumbled with it.

"The headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix-"

"Not out loud, you imbasale, remember you must have CONSTANT VIGILANCE"

Peter looked embarrassed, but read the paper. When he was done, he looked up and saw that there was nothing there.

"Umm, what do you want me to see with this?" he asked to Moody, scared of the ex-auror with a mechanical eye.

"Think of the place it says on the paper and think hard about it. CONSTANT VIGILANCE!"

"Hey mad-eye? May I call you Mad-eye? Well too late that it your new name. So, Mad-eye, if we're going to be part of a secret organization that know one is supposed to know, it probably is not a good idea to scream at the top of your lungs. I know these muggles and that we have to constantly have constant vigilance around them, dontcha think?"

Mad-eye looked at Sirius dumbfoundedly before turning to Tonks. "I like this kid. He has constant vigilance."

Tonks smirked in response.

"Wow. The house. It wasn't there one second and then it is here now. What happened?" Peter- Parker exclaimed

"Pete, will you give me the paper I want to see it." James said excitedly.

Peter handed the slip of paper to James, who was basically jumping in anticipation. A battered door emerged out of nowhere between numbers eleven and thirteen, followed swiftly by dirty walls and grimy windows. It was as though an extra house had inflated, pushing those on either side out of its way. James looked at it, astonished. He then looked to see if anyone in 11 or 13 saw anything, but he only saw the people in number 11 blasing their sterio, and the people in 13 sitting in their lounge, with the Christmas tree in one corner and watching something on the telly.

"How- how is this possible?" he asked, handing the scrap of paper to Remus. Remus looked at it and saw the house inflate before his eyes.

He looked at Mad-eye "Fidelius charm?"

Moody nodded, but said nothing.

"Now that you all can see the house, all of you need to go inside of it before someone sees you lot." Tonks said as she was usering the Marauders in the dreary building. All of this was really weird for her, considering that as everyone knew, she had a huge crush on the Remus Lupin in her present, and he returned the feelings, but he always believed that he was a monster and didn't deserve her. He was wrong, though. She knew about him being a werewolf, but she didn't care because in her family she was raised not to have any prejudice about anyone- even if they were part of a species that were known to be ruthless and dangerous. This included werewolves, vampires, etc. and most of all wizards with a different blood status. Her mother grew up thinking that purebloods were a higher caliber of wizard and muggleborns were not real wizards, but that all changed when she met a muggleborn Hufflepuff named Ted Tonks. They were the forbidden love- Romeo and Juliet. Her mother rarely talked about her relatives that much, except when she was little when James and Sirius- her first cousin once removed, but he was more like a cousin- would always hang out with her. She always felt so important that cool teenagers would hang out with her of all people. Then, when she when she was 8, she was told by her sobbing parents that she would never see he cool cousins again. It wasn't until she got to Hogwarts that she learned the reason she never saw her best friends- one died a hero and one was a traitor, or so she thought. She was really sad because their other friend, who's name she could never pronounce- and didn't realized that she knew as an adult for a long time- was pretty cute in her opinion. And he still was (the present one at that, she wasn't a cradle robber!

She entered the house after the four teenagers, one of whom knocked into the whimsical portrait of Walburga Black. "STAINS OF DISHONOR, FILTHY HALF-BREEDS, BLOOD TRAITORS, CHILDREN OF FILTH BEGONE FROM THIS HOUSE!" she screamed, scaring most everyone in the immediate area.

No one noticed how Sirius flinched at his mother's words, even if she was most likely dead, he couldn't get over what she did last summer and had Reg watch. She had put him under the cruciatus curse, she'd done it before, but her thirst for blood escalated in the time of the school year, and before she only would put him under for anywhere from 35-45 seconds, but over the summer, she started to experiment to see how long the curse could be withheld without the victim going insane. The furthest she ever got with him was 3 minutes and 28 seconds.

"OH, SHUT UP YOU OLD HAG!" a voice said, down the hall. Sirius saw a man in his 40s, in excentrict robes and a handlebar mustache, leaning against the door frame. It wasn't until Sirius got a better look at the man that he saw his face, really. He stuttered, "What the Bloody Hell are you- I wearing? Merlin this confusing." he shook his head. "How about I call you guys by the name Tonks gave you. What were they?"

"Jameson Porter"

"Romulus Lupa.

"Hunter Brown."

"Peter Parkinson"

They said, respectively. "Now that we have all that settled, let's now discuss how bad Tonks is at making names" to which, the said stuck her tongue out at him.


	6. Up To Date

A/N- *gasp* I uploaded 2 chapters in 8 days! I must be going insane (too late). I actually finished this chapter on thursday (in time for Thanksgiving), but I was camping, so I didn't have any Wi-Fi, so I had wait till I got home to upload it, so here you go! (and sorry for the long A/N)

Disclaimer- I own nothing but the plot, everything else goes to JK Rowling!

 **o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Hey Sirius, what's all this commotion about?" said a new person, walking in. he had sand-coloured hair and brown eyes that reflected all the hurt and pain the 30- year old went through. He was in shabby robes and had scars all around his face.

It didn't take long for the young Remus to figure out who it was. "You're me! Or I'm you? I don't know other than that we are the same person!"

The older Remus chuckled, "yes, you are correct, we are the same person- sort of I guess. I really am not sure how all this works yet."

Then something dawned on the younger Sirius. "Minnie told us that you- I- went to Azkaban, and judging from what happened, I reckon it was a life sentence, so how are you here?"

"Minnie didn't tell you the whole story, huh? Guess I'm finishing. Where did she leave off?"

"Harry being a parselmouth in his second year. Though I have no clue how it is even humanly possible seeing as I am his father, and I am not a Parselmouth, and Lily is a muggleborn, so it wouldn't be possible for her either."

"I have no clue either, but let's finish this. Okay, so it was discovered that Harry was a Parselmouth and he was shunned for it because they thought he was the heir of Slytherin-" James started to mumble incoherently "-but he still had his two best friends. There were a couple more petrifications over the school year- the last one being Hermione Granger.

"She figured out what the monster that was terrifying everything, but as she was finding Harry and Ron Weasley, she was petrified by it. The boys were trying to figure out what it was. Then one night, the boys were sneaking out of the dorm rooms-" James and younger Sirius looked proud of him, but younger Remus looked worried for what was about to come, while Peter just looked indifferent. "- and saw a bunch of the professors discussing something in a hushed tone."

The older Sirius started to speak in dramatic voice to give the young Marauders a sense of suspense. The older Remus rolled his eyes at his 'best friend's' theatrics.

"When they were listening to the conversation, they heard something that would change everything." he paused for dramatic affect. All four young Marauders were hanging on the edge of their seats. "The youngest Weasley, Ginny, was taken into the Chamber of Secrets!" The older Remus thought that the older Sirius was having way too much fun with this, "there was blood on the wall that said that she would spend the rest of eternity down there and her bones would rot for-ev-er!" He said in a dramatic voice.

"But, in the end Harry ended up slicing up the Basilisk with a sword from the Sorting Hat and had a fatal injury that was healed by a phoenix that just happened to fly in at that exact moment after he saved Ginny because she was being possessed by Tom Riddle also known as Voldemort." he ended nonchalantly.

"WAIT, WHAT!? My son BEAT A BASILISK!" James was trying to decide whether to be angry or proud of his son. He decided both.

"At least he got his priorities straight. Always save the ladies first." young Sirius said, wiggling his eyebrows at young Remus who was trying not to blush at his best friend's antics.

James glared at his brother.

"Well they got awarded, all was good blah, blah, blah. Now onto his third year. Actually, now that I think of it, Rem should probably tell you this one since he was there.

"Yeah, okay, fine. So third year. Let's start with the train ride. Dumbledore made me the DADA professor that year-" Young Remus was astonished, yet weary that Dumbledore would want a monster like himself to teach his students. It was bad enough that he let him go to the school, let alone teach it! What if he hurt one of the students?!

The older Remus saw his younger self's eyes go wide and knew that he was stressing about his… disability. "A couple years ago, there was a discovery. There was a new potion created so then a person who was a werewolf had control instead of the wolf and they wouldn't be a danger to people unless they wanted to hurt someone." both remus's shuddered, remembering Greyback.

"So, on the train, i was asleep until tree third years came into my compartment and started talking. Then, everything went cold and I felt like all the happiness was sucked out of the world."

"That sounds like a dementor!" Young Sirius exclaimed. He'd had enough interactions to last a lifetime with those foul creatures. His mother would often take him to Azkaban when she went to visit her family that were imprisoned for various reasons.

"Yes, they were. They were looking for the notorious 'mass murderer' Sirius Black" and the said bowed and blew a kiss to the 'audience' that was in the form of 4 teenage boys, one of which returned it.

"But anyway, Harry passed out because the dementor was about to suck his soul out. I stopped it with a patronus charm and gave him some chocolate-" Sirius, Sirius, James, and Peter all snickered at Remus's love for anything chocolate. Both Remus' glared at the tennagers and the 30 some year old who acted like a teenager. The rest of the year went along pretty calmly other than a mysterious gift of a new broom by an unknown person. The big part was around the end of they when I took the the Marauders' Map from Harry-"

"Wait, we actually made it?! It was just a thought that we had and we actually did it! Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! Pads, we did it!!!" James exclaimed, jumping up and down, excitedly.

"Be quiet, you are going to wake up my mother!" to that james, shut up. He didn't want to hear her annoying voice again.

"So anyway, when I looked over the map, I saw someone who i thought was dead and I knew that Sirius was innocent. I went over the the Shrieking Shack because I figured that he would be there and found him. We hugged, and Harry and his friends started yelling at me because they still thought that Sirius was a murderer and killed those people, not Wo- the traitor. Sirius explained what really happened and turned the traitor- who was an animagus and lived as a pet for 12 years- back into a human, and all was good, until the full moon shone on me and I turned. I didn't take the Wolfsbane that was made because I forgot, so Sirius had to go after me. And the traitor ran away, along with the chance of Sirius's freedom.

"Ron Weasley broke his arm after someone dragged him down under the Whomping Willow." he said, as he pointed a glared towards Sirius. "The three went to the infirmary, while Sirius was caught and was sent up to the Astronomy tower to get the kiss. Dumbledore told Harry and Hermione Granger to go back in time and fix everything that they could. In the end, Sirius escaped by leaving on the back of a hippogriff. And that's basically the year in a nutshell. Onto 4th year.

"4th year for Harry started with an announcement that the Triwizard Tournament was happening that year. In short, when the Goblet chose, it chose the three champions, and then Harry, even though he wasn't allowed.

"The first task was to get an egg from a dragon. Harry got the egg by summoning his broom and flying to get it.

"The second challenge was to get someone he loved from the lake. It was Ron Weasley. He used Gillyweed to get him, but he also got the French Champion's little sister because he thought she would die.

"The third task was a little different. They had to go through a maze and get the prize. Harry and the other Hogwarts champion, Cedric Diggory, grabbed the prize at the same time, but it was a portkey that moved them to a cemetery where Cedric was killed as a 'spare'. The traitor showed up and resurrected Voldemort.

"When Harry returned, he found out that his DADA professor was a death eater in disguise. He was put under vertassium and admitted that Voldemort was back, but the ministry refused to believe it. The entire summer, the Daily Prophet spread lies about Harry and Dumbledore, so Dumbledore reinstated the Order, and here we are."

The four Marauders sat there trying to comprend all the information they just sucked in.

"He fought a dragon. My son fought A DRAGON! I don't even know what to say."

Luckily he didn't have to say anything else for the fireplace lit up green and a mob of red hair came out- except for a skinny raven-haired boy with glasses, a lot like James.

 **Please review!!!**


	7. The Meeting

**Hi, Nerds! So I'm alive so thats nice. It's been awhile, but this is a long ass chapter so it make up for it (hopefully!) Enjoy your reading. And also, before I forget, I want to thank ShadeFireDragon for betaing. they have been such a HUGE help and you can really see the improvement. I am so thankful for the criticism and tips! thank you so much! I'm just gonna let you beautiful nerds get to reading now...** Chapter 11- Back to Hogwarts… Again

The next couple days of winter Holiday went quickly at Grimmauld Place. They were filled with laughs, pranks, revenge, glares, and fireworks. But like all things, it had to come to an end. It was soon January 4th, which meant that the students would have to head back to school. For the first time since he started Hogwarts, Harry was dreading going back. Once he did, he would have to deal with Umbitch again, and he didn't think anyone would want to deal with that sorry excuse for a human. Ever.

"Kids! Get ready! We're leaving for the platform!" echoed Mrs. Weasley's voice throughout 12 Grimmauld Place with a chorus of the children confirming that they were finishing getting their stuff together.

The ten teens made their way down the stairs one by one. Harry took the longest since he had to talk to Snape about something or other. When all of them were finally downstairs and ready, Molly shrunk their trunks so they could drop them in their pockets. The older Sirius pulled Harry aside, and gave him a package. He then whispered something into Harry's ear, quiet enough so that the rest of the Marauders couldn't hear what he said. He winked at the four teens before hugging Harry and walking away. Tonks- who was disguised as an old woman- and the older Remus were in charge of getting the minors to the platform safely. They decided that the Knight Bus would be the best way to get to 9 without drawing too much attention to either the safe house or Harry.

The bus pulled up and after some threats from Tonks, the bus driver kept quiet that they had Harry Potter on the bus. The twelve people boarded the bus to see a clutter of mismatched chairs scattered all throughout the bus. The bus trip wasn't terribly long, but it felt like forever because the 8 teens (Hunter and Jamie were somehow under control) would keep on falling off of their seats while Remus and Tonks sat still. She told them it was because of all her Auror training. When they reached Hogsmeade, everyone got off and Tonks and Lupin told Harry something about Snape and occlumency.

Once they got to the castle, they went to the Great Hall for dinner. Harry, Hermione, and Ron talked a little bit with Neville Longbottom, Dean Thomas, and Seamus Finnigan. The boys started asking the trio because were very curious about the transfers- Hogwarts rarely ever got transfers, especially for the middle of the year. Harry assumed that they had just followed them to the Gryffindor table so he didn't think to ask them or think about it very further. Besides, they seemed like they were scheming. He would not underestimate them after Christmas.

Ron and Hermione were still awkward around each other since Christmas. Currently, Ron was sitting on his right with Hermione on his left. Whenever they talked, it was very short and there was blushing from both sides. Harry understood that his friends needed some time, but he needed them. With the new kids, and the possibility that Voldemort was literally possessing him, he needed support and help. He was jerked out of his thoughts as Dumbledore stood up after all of the students had entered the Great Hall.

"Welcome back! I hope that all of you had a wonderful winter holiday!" There was some talking that quickly diminished when Dumbledore was about to speak again. "We have four new students that are going to be in out fifth year. Misters Ryan Lewis, Hunter Brown, Jameson Poulter, and Parker Peterson please stand up?"

James and Sirius jumped up- eager to be the center of attention- while Peter and Remus stood up a little slower (Remus because of the pain of being one night away from the full moon and Peter simply because he was shy.) The four saw all eyes on them, looking with curiosity, snootiness, and mixed emotions overall.. James leaned closer to his friends and counted quietly while the others had smirks on their faces, knowing what they were about to do.

Over at the High Table, McGonagall had a horrific look on her face after seeing the Marauders huddling- that never was a good thing. She looked at the proffesor next to her who was shaking his head and putting it in his hands, groaning. McGonagall and Snape looked at each other- dread plastered on their faces.

Once Dumbledore called the four students and they stood up, McGonagall was racking her brain for anything they could possibly do with little preparation.

Sirius- or now Hunter stood up first and she saw James lean over to Peter and Remus. Sirius put a wand to his throat and casted what McGonagall could only assume was the Sonorus charm. "HELLO HOGWARTIONS!" he said as it echoed through the room. "I AM HUNTER BROWN, THE MANLIEST WHORE OF THE CENTURY-"

McGonagall stood up, and scolded the boy, "Mr. Brown! Please watch your language!"

The teenager pretened to look abashed, "Sorry, Professor!"

He then continued his introductions that blew everyone's eardrums out. "RIGHT HERE NEXT TO ME," he ruffled James's already messed up hair. "IS MY GOOD FRIEND JAMESON POULTER- QUIDDITCH EXTRAORDINAIRE- BUT YOU CAN CALL HIM JAMES IF YOU SO CHOOSE! OVER HERE IS MY OTHER FRIENDS- RYAN LEWIS- AKA MR. SMARTY-PANTS, AND FINALLY PARKER PETERSON- NOT SPIDERMAN- EVEN THOUGH HIS NAME SOUNDS LIKE IT!" There were a couple of muggle-borns or half-bloods who chuckled at the comic reference while the majority of the school was trying to figure what a man who sounded like he wrongly tried to transfigure himself into a spider had anything to do with this. "COLLECTIVELY WE'RE KNOWN AS THE SNATCHER BACHELORS," As he said this, fireworks started going off in the house colors and whoever was underneath one of them instantly turned the color of the spark that fell on them. AND WE'RE GLAD TO BE HERE TO MAKE ALL OF YOUR LITTLE BORING LIVES FUN!"

McGonagall saw that the Weasley twins both had smirks set on their faces before whispering something that she couldn't hear. She was genuinely worried about the school's safety when those six were there at the same time- especially since none of them were distracted by Quidditch since the twins were currently banned from the team after Umbridge.

She looked to her right where a fuming Dolores Umbridge sat. The ministry spy was on the verge of letting her 'sweet' facade down and yelling at the boys. Instead, she stood up while the majority of the student body groaned.

"Hem, hem," she cleared her throat. "Hello, friends! I hope that all of you had a good holiday!" she said with fake cheer. "I hope that I can get to know the new students very well and have fun teaching you!"

Throughout the hall, there were scoffs at the toad as people saw the meaning behind her words, esspecally those who had a detention with the evil bitch.

At the Gryffindor table, however, six students were scheming. The Marauders had already decided that they already hated Umbitch. And of course, like pranksters do, they were going to prank her. The Weasleys offered their help with it, and the four were not ones to turn down help- even when it came to pranks. They schemed until it was time to go to Gryffindor tower. Gred and Forge "showed" the Marauders where the Tower was even though they all could probably walk there blindfolded.

McGonagall pulled the time travelers aside and told them that they were going to be in the 5th year boys' dormitory. It wasn't the dormitory that the were in for the past 4 and a half years, but it was good enough. The room was like the one they had before this whole mess, but bigger, which was most likely because there was nine beds instead of the usual four.. The five closest to the door were decorated with posters and other personal belongings. There were four more that were the furthest that only had trunks sitting at them.

When they were at Grimmauld Place, Dumbledore visited and told them that they were to meet him as soon as possible to try to figure out how to get back to the past. He also told them that once they got to school, trunks would be provided to them.

As Peter looked around the room, he saw two other boys- one had light brown hair and a wrinkled shirt on and the other was dark-skinned and had already changed into his night clothes (a t-shirt with quidditch written on it and sweatpants that had a football and team name on the thigh).

"Hello, sorry we didn't get to meet at dinner. You mates must be Ryan, Hunter, Parker, and Jameson-" The light-haired boy said with a very strong Irish accent before he was cut off.

"You can call me James."

"I'll keep that in mind. Anyway, I'm Seamus Finnigan and this," he gestured to the dark-skinned boy, "is Dean Thomas." Dean waved.

"Nice to meet you," said Peter timidly. He didn't like being here one bit. He hated being in a different place, with different people, different names, and different appearances. Peter didn't really like the different that much. He worried constantly about slipping up and accidentally telling the truth about where they were from; he was terrible at lying, after all.

Here, he had to lie constantly and knew he would probably break- like he always did. Before, he usually just layed all of his problems down on Remus or James- though James would rarely ever listen and would always change the subject and Remus had other things always on his mind. He didn't even try to talk to Sirius for he would probably mock and make fun of Peter.

Peter had been the last to join the Marauders and he could see why. He was nothing special. He was not good at anything, funny, innovative, athletic, or smart. He was just average. All of the others had something going for them that would actually mean something in their later lives.. Sirius had his wit and looks, James had his athletic-ness, Remus had his brain, and Peter… well Peter was just there. He didn't have anything that set him apart from everyone else. He prefered to stay in the shadows and not be noticed as much.

He had been the last person to become an animagus. He was the reason that Remus had to be alone to transform for so long. It was all because of him. James and Sirius had been able to transform since the middle of fourth year. It was all his fault. He worried constantly that all of his friends would leave him. They never seemed like they ever needed him, he was worthless.

He sometimes overheard his parents' conversations talking about how they should have another child to carry on the Pettigrew name because they both had given up the hope that he would ever find a wife and have kids.

At some points, he felt like no one cared for him. Like he was disposable. Like no one would care if he disappeared. If he died, no one would even care or notice that he was gone. No one would hold a funeral. No one would remember him. No one. Nothing. He would just… disappear.

While lost in thought, Peter was getting ready to go to bed. He layed in the comfort of the homey four poster bed. He also noticed that Harry and Ron were in the room. That was weird, he didn't remember them coming in.The lights went out and Peter heard one by one the boys fall asleeps. The breaths in the room normalized, and the snores began. Petter lied still, looking at the top of his bed. He felt his eyes ache, the feeling when you want to stay awake but your body tries to fall asleep without your brain's permission.

He had one more clear thought before falling asleep. One thought that he would remember when he woke up, and long after, though he may forget the things leading up towards it.

 _No one deserves to disappear._

 **To be honest, the internal monologue made me cry while writing. I went to a thing at my school about anxiety and how to deal with it and one of the ways was to write about it, so that's what I did- through Peter. In a couple ways, I see myself in (young) Peter, so I put some of my own thoughts, feelings, fears, and anxieties in there too. I'm sure that the person didn't mean write about it through fan fiction, but eh, whatever.** **Oh and also, I've decided to respond to comments and yeah...**

solangelo21-

 _Pleeeeeeease update soon!_

 **Done! I'm sorry that I take forever to update, but I am updating 2 others i a cycle. I already have the chapter for Cho Chase (the next one) finished and I will update that tomorrow and then I have to get started on the chapter of The Bet, so it'll probably be 2-4 weeks before I can update this particular one again. I get that this is a long time, but im my perspective, I am updating 3 chapters in 2-3 weeks which is pretty cool especially for someone who is taking 3 hour long tests that are 6 days, bur spread out over 3 weeks.**


	8. Christmas Fun

**_A/N- Hey guys, I'm back. and Merry Christmas!! Who would've thought that I would be posting the Christmas chapter ON Christmas? Not me, thats for sure. I know its been a while since I last posted, mostly because I have been dealing with a lot of famliy drama and school stuff. I will try to update again soon, but who knows. I haven't yet started on the next chapter, but who knows, it could all_** ** _just cime flowing out of me in a matter of days, but to stop my ramblings, here you go!_**

 ** _P.S.- I know I dont say this enough, but thank you to all the people who have followed, favorited, and reviewed. It means so much to me that you care that much!_**

 ** _P.P.S- I'm still looking for a beta, so please tell me if you want to_**

 ** _disclaimer- I really own the plot and the fake names. Everything else goes to the amazing J.K. Rowling!_**

 ** _O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0_**

When the meeting was over, it was around 1:00 in the morning and everyone, but the Marauders were tired- they had adrenaline and the youth that the adults did not. All the adults who didn't live at Grimmauld Place apperated away to their separate homes. The only adults left were Sirius, Remus, Mad-Eye, the Weasleys (still red from the shagging fiasco), and Emmeline Vance (who Sirius shagged a couple of times in his time). That was when the younger Sirius thought of something.

"Guys, guys, I just realized something. IT'S CHRISTMAS!!" He yelled the last part, full of excitement. It was Christmas, the best holiday of the year. And it was even better that he wouldn't be spending it with his family (sort of), but his friends instead.

"Padfoot, shut up already!"

"But, Mooonnyy, we need to play some sort of prank, for Christmas we do it every year. Or more so I do it every year on my 'family'"

"I'm up for it. Pete, you coming?"

Peter looked excited. He was actually getting invited to help with a prank that he wasn't the victim to. Most of the time, he would be either the look out or he just tagged along while James and Sirius did the actual pranking.

"Okay, now we just need to figure out what we are going to do." the three thought for a long time on what to do, with Remus eventually joining in on the fun. So far, they had gotten rid of charming the Christmas tree to shout profanities, transfiguring snowmen and charming them alive so they could throw snowballs at people, and conjuring red and green balloons and placing them all over the house.

"Wait, i have an idea. What if we turn everyone's skin color and clothes to red and green. It won't harm anyone and we haven't done it before!" Peter said, excitedly.

"Ooh, I like that idea, let's do it." Rem replied

"But, that's not enough. We need to do something else. Hmm, how about charming all the doors so then whenever someone walks through the door, it starts singing christmas carols." Siri said, getting really into it.

Ooh, and lets charm the mistletoe makes people stuck to the wall until they kiss, like they do at school!"

"Wait, Jamie, couldn't that backfire on us though?"

"Whatever Peter, we'll get to that later, now let's get start pranking!"

So they did. The Marauders set the entire house up for their pranks, while putting some harmless decorations around. When the four teenager finally went up to bedroom that they shared, it was already 3 o'clock in the morning. James felt his eyelids closing slowly while listening to Peter and Sirius talk about the pranks. His last thought before he succumbed to sleep was that tomorrow would be so much fun.

"FRED AND GEORGE WEASLEY COME DOWN THIS INSTANT AND EXPLAIN YOURSELVES!!!!" Peter, James, Remus, and Sirius all woke up to the sound of Molly screaming at her sons at an ungodsly hour.

"What the bloody hell was that?" questioned Remus.

"It sounded like Mum. I was really hoping it was her. I can't imagine Christmas without her. Christmas isn't the same without and her screaming at me and Sirius to knock it off or for one of our pranks. I really miss both her and dad even though it has been less than 24 hours."

"I know how you feel, mate."

"FRED AND GEORGE WEASLEY GET YOUR BLOODY ARSES DOWN HERE AND FIX THIS THIS INSTANT!!!!"

The sound of fireworks and screams shot through the house, which probably meant people were getting out of their rooms.

"Yes! It worked," James exclaimed, high-fiving Sirius.

"Should we probably go down then? We don't want other people to get in trouble that much for something we did." said Remus, getting dressed, "unless it's snape, because he can go suck Circe's tits," he added as an afterthought.

"Yeah, okay, lets go. I'm hungry."

The four got dressed and started to go downstairs to where Molly was yelling at the identical red-heads who had a look of mischief in their eyes. All the Weasleys had their red hair intact, but they also had their entire skin green, and the marauders were proud.

"But mum, we told you-"

"It wasn't us."

"If we were to do-"

"Something like that-"

"We would own up to it."

"Sadly, we were too caught up-"

"With dad-"

"That we forgot to-"

"Do a prank-"

"Well if it wasn't you two, then who was it?!"

Peter tripped on a stair that caused him to fall down the rest, causing everyone in the room to look over to the boys on the stairwell.

"Parker! Are you okay? Are you hurt at all?" a red and green teenage bushy-haired, but cute, witch came running towards him. "Yeah, yeah. I'm fine."

"That's good, Park. I don't think we've been properly introduced. I'm Hunter. Hunter Brown." Sirius said, coming down the stairs, taking the young witch's attention from his friend.

"Hermione Granger, pleasure." she said, satisfying Sirius that he didn't need his original looks to captivate a witch's attention. "Now Parker, are you sure your okay. You want ice or anything? Because I can go and fetch some ice for you if you do." blowing Sirius's mind. She just blew him off. She didn't care about him. But, he was Sirius Black, infamous shagger of witches (and a couple wizards here and there). She ignored him. He wouldn't have that. He would find someway to get that Hermione Granger.

"Yeah, Hermione. I'm good. No need to worry. I'm just really clumsy"

"Okay… yeah…. that's good." she finished, awkwardly, with a slight blush to her face. She then ran back to where Harry and who James could only guess to be Ron Weasley we sitting.

"Hey, Molly, you look a little green. Do you need a pepper-up potion?"

"Of course! It was you four. Why wouldn't it be?!" she finally realized who really did the prank. She turned to the twins. "I'm sorry, boys, for accusing you two" she said, to the overjoyed twins.

"Do you hear this, Forge?"

"Indeed I do, Gred."

"Are they competition-"

"Or allies?"

The two turned to the four. The Marauders seemed ponder this for second, and gave a look to each other.

"How about, we will be neither. We can prank each other, but still collaborate with each other to prank others."

The twins seemed to ponder this for a little bit.

"What do you say, Forge?"

"Well, Gred, I'm in favor of it, how about you?"

"I think it's a good idea."

They turned back to the Marauders.

"We agree-"

"To your terms-"

"Great! This should be a fun year. Lets shake on it"

Fred and George went to shake Hunter and Jameson's hands when they were shocked by something. The two held up their hands to show modified muggle prank hand buzzers.

"Mate-"

"That's so cool."

"Do you want-"

"To help us-"

"Sells prank items-"

"In our future store?"

"We would be delighted to."

"Oh Merlin, help us all." murmured a scared Molly Weasley. "Anyway, who wants to open presents?"

A little while later, 10 teenagers, and 5 adults sat around the Christmas tree, having a better time than in a while.

O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0

 ** _Please reveiw!_** Also, let me know if you want me to continue with the Sirius/Hermione, because I'm really not sure if I want definite pairs at this point, but I just want your guy's input on what I should do


	9. Talks and Mistletoe

**Hey guys, I'm alive (there's a shocker). I know its been over a month since my last update, but I had writer's block, not to mention that I just posted the first chapter of another fic I'm writing (Cho Chase). I'm so so so so sorry, But i hope this chapter makes up for it! And i kust want to thank** _ragsweas_ **for beta-ing this chapter, it was such a big help. without further adue, here's chapter 9.**

 **disclaimer- anything you recognize belongs to the Queen, JK Rowling. (or Team Starkid)**

Chapter 9- Talks And Mistletoe

When all the presents had been opened, (Mrs. Weasley had spent all night making sweaters for all the newcomers) everyone went their separate ways. Harry, Hermione, and Ron went up to Harry and Ron's room, probably to talk.

In a secluded room on the top floor, the Marauders found a private corner to talk about the events of the last night. But in truth, they only sat in comfortable silence, until Sirius and his big, fat mouth decided to change the fact.

"So, this sweater is pretty groovy, isn't it?" he asked, using some muggle slang that Remus had used once a couple of years ago. It had ever since stuck.

The other boys cracked up at once.

"But," Sirius grew grave, "Siriusly, how do you guys feel about this whole 'time travel' thing?"

All the boys groaned, while Sirius laughed at his pun.

"But, really guys, how're you guys taking all this?" he asked, finally sobering up.

"I guess it could be worse." Said Remus, crouching down. "I mean, we could have been transported like to when our- more so James's son would grow up, because Sirius is a fugitive, James is gone, we have no clue about anything about Pete, and no one would ever want to have a child with me, in my condition."

Sirius sighed. "Rem, we love you. You're our brother, and one day you'll find a nice, young witch that will love you for who you are."

"Yeah, yeah," James waved his hand impatiently. "But do you want to know what I'm feeling right now?"

All the boys nodded. "Sure, James, go right ahead."

"I," James stopped, taking a moment to collect his thought. "I am feeling a mix of emotions right now. I mean, I have a son, and had a wife, and I died. This is a lot to take in, especially with going back to Hogwarts and stuff, just 20 years later. I really want to become friends with Harry, Ron, and what's the girl's name again? It's so hard to pronounce, what is it? Herman…? Hermoingle…? Hermama…? Hermananyma..? Hermano….? Hermanonucleosis…..?" James laughed, thinking about the girl's unusual name.

"It's Hermione," Sirius murmured.

"What was that? I couldn't hear you."

"It's Hermione. Hermione Granger," Sirius said, again, a little louder. "Her name is Hermione Granger, not Herman, or whatever else you called her," he continued, sterner than how he was before.

"Ok, sorry mate, it won't happen again," said James, a little scared of his best mate at the moment.

Remus leaned in, looked at Sirius, and smirked. "If I didn't know any better, I would think that Granger sparked your fancy, Pads."

Sirius was almost blushing, but that wouldn't happen because Sirius Black did not ever or would blush. Or that's what he thought.

"Shut up, Moony." Sirius sneered. "I don't fancy people, not now, not ever."

"Oh, really, Siri?" Remus raised an eyebrow. "What about Hana Zhang a couple years ago? You know, the Hufflepuff?"

"That doesn't count. I was only an innocent little 3rd year virgin. I had never even reached 2nd base with a girl by that point. Fetus me had no control over hormones." Peter snickered as James and Remus snorted at Sirius' words. "Other than that, though, I have never fancied anyone. And I won't either. I'll keep on shagging them until I have found a girl that I really like to shag, and she'll be my girlfriend for like, the next couple of weeks if she's lucky, kapeesh?"

James and Remus nodded in comprehension. Remus turned to Peter, trying to change the subject. "So, Wormy, how're you taking all of this?"

Peter was silent for a while, before shrugging. "Well, I guess it's a little crazy. I miss Mary, though."

Mary Macdonald was a timid 5th year muggleborn Gryffindor, who Peter had fancied since 2nd year. Although he always doubted it, the other three boys always said she returned the feelings. Her best friends were Lily Evans and Marlene Mckinnon, whom Remus slightly fancied. James always tried to set them up. The plots always failed because putting two shy teenagers together always resulted in awkward encounters and it usually ended with one of them running away, blushing.

Peter, a couple of times, had tried to ask Mary to Hogsmeade by himself, but every time it ended with him spurting out gibberish and blushing and running away. He did, however, vow that one day, he would ask her out. Maybe if they got back, he would ask her.

"Ok, what about you, Rem?"

Remus wasn't sure how he felt about everything that had happened. He hoped that hearing from the other boys and how they thought would finally make up his mind about how he felt.

He had no such luck.

Remus was excited for this new adventure, but he was also scared of all the things that could go wrong- especially since James and Sirius were here.

At Remus' prolonged silence, Sirius decided to take up the conversation.

"On a lighter topic, do you think anyone has had to kiss yet from the mistletoe?"

Remus snorted. "Pads, no offence, but you are sort of a perv."

Sirius grinned."None taken."

"SOMEONE HELP US, PLEASE GET US DOWN!!!!" came a sudden and irritated voice from around a floor below the Marauders

"Great Gryffindor, that was right on time," James grinned wickedly. "Let's see who got caught."

James, Peter, Sirius, and Remus left the hiding room and ran down the stairs to see a truly hilarious sight.

Ron and Ginny were stuck up to the mistletoe and Ginny looked like she was just about to kill someone, preferably her brother. Off to the side, Harry, Hermione, and the twins were laughing at the siblings' discomfort.

"ALL OF YOU STOP LAUGHING AND JUST KISS ONE OF US!!!" Screamed the youngest Weasley. Luckily for her, Harry stepped up, just to spite Ron in good nature. He went up to Ginny and kissed her on the lips, while they blushed redder than the latter's hair.

That was only Harry's second kiss, first being Cho Chang a couple of days ago, while Ginny had several boyfriends in order to get Harry jealous. But that didn't change the fact that both of them were blushing hard at the impromptu kiss.

Ron's face scrunched up. "Ha ha ha, that was very funny, kissing my little sister, Har, but seriously, can someone just kiss me so then I can get down?"

Sirius quietly snickered at the ginger's unknown name pun.

"So, who's gonna do it. I really don't want to kiss my brother, so it has to be one of you six," Fred said, staring at Sirius, Remus, Peter, James, Harry, and Hermione.

"Ok, fine I'll do it," Hermione said as she walked up to her best friend.

Sirius could feel his cheeks burn up, and if he were anybody else, he would think that he was jealous. But that was impossible for him; Sirius Black didn't get jealous. It wasn't even in his vocabulary.

Hermione went to Ron, with both of their cheeks sporting a red which could rival the infamous Weasley hair. Hermione gave him a peck on the cheek, but that wasn't enough. She tried again, this time kissing his lips, but he was still stuck.

"What did you do-"

"to the get the mistletoe-"

"sticking?" the twins asked Remus quietly

"I charmed it, so that when two people got stuck, the first person would only needed a peck to get free, but the second would need a proper kiss and snogging to get free," he replied, laughing quietly, as Hermione tried to peck Ron again.

Finally, Hermione gave up on that idea and decided to kiss Ron more deeply. It helped him a little, but he was still stuck. Once Hermione figured out how to get him free, she blushed deeper than ever. Grabbing his head, Hermione snogged the daylights out of Ron until he eventually fell on top of her.

Realizing that everyone was looking at them with mixed expressions of amusement and shock, Hermione ran away at once. Ron, in a daze-like motion picked himself up. When he realized Hermione had gone away, Ron sped up after his best friend.

"Do you think that maybe we pushed it a little far with this?" Peter asked seemingly out of nowhere, making James jump because he had forgotten he was there.

"Parker! You really need to stop doing that, you're gonna give me a heart attack one of these days. And I don't know. We-"

"You didn't do anything wrong," Harry said, cutting James off with a smile. "We all knew they were going to get together sometime. Even I knew, and apparently I'm oblivious to everything. If it weren't for you, their first kiss would be when we would be in our last year, or on the verge of death. Or both."

Everyone was either laughing on smiling, but Sirius didn't look very happy at this prospect. The witch that he had (did not have) a crush on had been fancying another boy.

But one way or the other, he really wanted to have Hermione Granger


	10. The Hermione Debacle

**_Hello my beautiful nerds! I'm here and alive! I made sure for this to be a long ass chapter,but you really cant blame me (actually you can, but shush). I am currently writing 3 very different fan fictions at the same time, and I've decided to update them in a cycle. I'm going to update The Bet, Modern Marauders, and than Cho Chase (please the other two!) I am pretty sure that is this the longest chapter I've written so far. It was 9 pages long if that says something. anyway, lets get onto this-_**

 ** _Griffindor is red,_**

 ** _Ravenclaw is blue,_**

 ** _JK owns Harry Potter,_**

 ** _Not me nor you_**

Chapter 10- The Hermione Debacle

After everything with all the kisses and everything calmed down, Ron and Hermione still found themselves locked up in the latter's room.

"So what do you think they're doing up there. I mean they've been up there for the past hour. You could do a lot of stuff in an hour, I know from experience."

Everyone in the room save Ginny, Parker, and Hunter clenched their faces in disgust at the latter's words.

"I personally think you are a little jealous, Hun," said Ryan, in a teasing fashion. "I think you fancy Hermione."

At this, the twins looked up from a new prank project they were working on.

"Do you hear what I hear, dear brother?" one asked.

"Why yes I do, dear Forge. It seems like our new freinemy has a fondness for our little Hermione."

"I do not have a fondness for her! It's just she's pretty and I think she would be a good shag."

At this, Harry spoke up, his voice full of anger and he felt his face heat up as he stood up and pinned Hunter to the wall, yelling.

"Hey! Who do you think you are! She's basically my sister! You have NO RIGHT! I repeat NO right to do anything to her! I won't let you use her as just something that you can put your dick in whenever you please! She is my sister, with everything but blood, and you WILL NOT, I repeat WILL NOT DO ANYTHING TO HARM HER! And do not ever so much as touch or look at her the wrong way, or else I will rip you limb from limb and watch as you slowly and painfully bleed out. And when you are on the verge of death-"

"Okay, Harry, think you've said enough. He got the point," Ginny said as she pulled Harry off of Hunter, but glared at the latter.

"He better. He better not get anywhere near my sister or I'll kill him."

"Yes Harry, know. Now go and talk to Sirius and calm down."

Sirius was befuddled. He had no one ever yelled at him like that. His future godson was one….. passionate teenager. All he wanted to do was shag Hermione, but how was he supposed to know that Hermione was like a sister to Harry? He only knew them for what, a day? Maybe once they got to school he could find someone else to shag, but for now, Hermione was off the tables.

Harry had found to Sirius as Ginny advised him to do.

Sirius had been in a room that Harry had never been in. the room was bare except for the wallpaper, though it was more of a tapestry that spread across the room. It was beaten and worn, most likely from the doxies that had gnawed it over the years. On the front, it said

'GREAT AND NOBLE HOUSE OF BLACK

"TOUJOURS PUR"'

It had outlines of heads painted on it, but some had black scorches on them.

Sirius had been looking at the people painted. When he finally noticed that Harry had been standing in the room, he looked startled.

"Hey, Prongslet, how're you?" he smiled, but his expression changed as soon as he saw his godson's angry-looking face.

"I'm bloody pissed off, that's what!"

"What happened?"

"Fucking Brown, that's what!"

Sirius chuckled to himself. "So what happened, Har?"

Harry was getting more riled up. "He said that he wanted to fuck Mione! The girl who is practicality my sister, and he wanted to fuck her!"

"Wait, what?!" Sirius was figuring out what his younger self did. He hadn't really thought that way since he escaped- since he found Moony again. "What exactly did he say?"

"He said that he didn't fancy Hermione, but he thought that he would be a good shag…… and then I yelled at him."

Sirius chuckled at his godson. He was so protective and loved Hermione, but the man knew that the love was platonic, and never would be romantic. Sort of how he was with James and at one point Pettigrew. Remus…. Well Remus was different.

"I'll talk to him," Sirius said, nodding at his godson.

"What makes you think that you can reason with him?" Harry asked, with malice in his voice.

"He reminds me of me when I was younger- before Azkaban, and back when I had my face on here," he motioned to the tapastry- well, a scorched section where Harry guess that Sirius's face used to be.

"What happened?" Harry asked.

"I ran away. I never really agreed with the things my mother and father told me when I was a child, but I was able to hide it- until I was sorted into Gryffindor. Once I made friends with the other Marauders, I expressed my beliefs more. I did that until the summer going into 6th year when we got into a fight and she used a Cruciatus Curse on me. I had to get away from here. I took my broomstick and flew to the Potter Manor and the Potters took me in. they let me stay with them until the summer after 7th year when I found a flat that was a decent place to live. They were great people, Prongslet. I wish you would be able to meet them."

Harry felt all the anger he had felt before melt away. He wished he had been able to meet his grandparents. He wished to be shown the same generosity that they had shown Sirius. He had always longed for a family- he didn't even realized the want until the night when he ventured with his cloak for his first time. The mirror showed him what he most desired- a family that would love him and care for him like the Potters, and little siblings that he could tease and protect, or older siblings that could protect or give advice to him whenever he needed them. He just wanted a family. Sure the Weasleys were great- along with Hermione, but he just wanted a family that would care about him in only the ways that his parents could. Harry looked at the tapestry again, seeing how much family Sirius had. He spotted another person next to Sirius on the wall.

"Who's that?" he asked, pointing to the spot.

"That was my little brother, Regulus Atticus Black. He was the perfect Black son. He was sorted into Slytherin and later joined Voldemort. He died around 15 years ago. Thank Merlin."

Harry was shocked. He didn't know that Sirius had a brother- much less a death eater brother.

"How did he-"

"Die? No one knows. He was most likely on a mission for Voldemort or something."

Harry noticed that near Regulus there was a row of three people- but one of them had been burnt like Sirius's. The other two were still there. He looked closer and saw that one of them was Narcissa Malfoy- which meant that Sirius was related to Malfoy!

"Whos that?" he asked.

"Ah, that's my cousin Andy Black. Well, now she's Andromeda Tonks-"

"Wait, Tonks?"

"Yes, Andy is Tonks' mother. She was blasted off of the tapestry when she married Tonks' dad- a muggleborn," Sirius was about to say something else when Hermione ran up to where they were.

"Harry! That's where you are! We've been looking for you for ages. What happened with Hunter? He seems to be avoiding me."

"I don't know what is wrong with Brown," Harry lied. "but I'm sure it has nothing to do with you. Are you okay, though? I haven't seen you since you ran off with Ron on your tail."

"Yeah, I'm fine. We just talked."

"Ok, what did you want to tell me then?"

"I wanted to ask you if you would want to give Kreacher his Christmas gift with me."

"As long as it's not clothes, we can't set him free because he knows too much."

"Of course not! It is a blanket to brighten up his room."

"He has a room?" Harry asked the bushy-haired witch

"Of course! It's not like he sleeps on the floor!"

Sirius chuckled, "go on, Harry. I need to have a chat with Hunter."

Harry sent his godfather an appreciative look before running off with Hermione. Sirius chuckled again to himself. Now he just had to have a talk with his younger self.

Sirius walked down the stairs to see Molly cleaning up from all of the Christmas chaos while simultaneously washing the dishes and putting them away.

"Hey Molly, have you seen Hunter by any chance?" He used the pseudonym (Moony would be proud of the big boy word) because he wasn't sure if anyone who didn't know was nearby.

"Um, I think he went with the other boys to their room," she answered, not looking up from what she was doing.

"Thanks, Molly."

She made a voice that Sirius couldn't figure out what she said, but assumed it meant something along the lines of 'your welcome'

Sirius ran up to where the boys were and knocked.

"Yesss? Who wishes to enter the great empire of the Buccaneers?"

"Sirius, and what the fuck is that supposed to mean?"

"Come in and we'll explain."

"Got it."

Sirius walked into the room to see four teenagers spread out on two of the beds, all on their stomachs- looking like they were either A gossiping or B planning. Both were plausible options.

"First off, hello. And second, what is with the name?"

"Well, since we can't be the Marauders while we're here, we've decided that we'd become the Buccaneers because they mean sorta the same thing!"

"That's Pretty brilliant."

"Yeah, well Wormy came up with it!" Peter shone brightly at being acknowledged.

"Oh…. that's… great Peter." Peter didn't realize that anything was different, but the other Marauders (Buccaneers) noticed something was up.

"So, what has brought you to our humbly awesome room that is in your house?"

"I guessing you can guess."

"Ah, the whole Hermione Granger debacle?"

"Indeed. I probably should have filled you four in earlier in the whole drama department, but I will try to do that now. Be warned, this gets sort of complicated. So, let's start with Harry. He has two best friends- Ron and Hermione- who are more like his siblings, who clearly like each other. He is close to all the Weasleys, and I suspect that him and Ginny will probably be a couple by this time next year." the older Sirius chuckled.

"What?" James asked.

"I've just realized how much Potter men fall in love with redheads."

Everyone laughed- except james, who was putting his head down in embarrassment.

"Fuck all of you," he finally said, chuckling slowly.

"Been there, done that."

"ANYWAY," the older Sirius changed the subject. "Even though I personally want Harry and Ginny to get together, Ginny is dating some Ravenclaw I think, and Harry is in love with Cho Chang- another Ravenclaw. Draco Malfoy is a right on bitch. He is basically a big ass brat who gets everything he wants. He, along with most of the other Slytherins and some students from other houses are on the good side of one Dolores Umbitch- aka the spy the Ministry sent to Hogwarts to make sure that Dumbledore isn't trying to take over the Minister's place."

"Thanks for the little bit of useful information, Sirius," said the Younger Sirius, jokingly.

"Anytime. Any before I forget," Sirius stopped at the doorway, looking pointedly at the younger version of himself. "Hermione is absolutely off-limits."

"Aye-aye captain," Sirius said seriously, remembering what had happened with Harry.

"Glad we got that settled," Sirius said before walking out of the room ad to his room.

 ** _There you go people who didn't want Sirius and Hermione._**


	11. Back to Hogwarts Again

**Hi, Nerds! So I'm alive so thats nice. It's been awhile, but this is a long ass chapter so it make up for it (hopefully!) Enjoy your reading. And also, before I forget, I want to thank ShadeFireDragon for betaing. they have been such a HUGE help and you can really see the improvement. I am so thankful for the criticism and tips! thank you so much! I'm just gonna let you beautiful nerds get to reading now...** Chapter 11- Back to Hogwarts… Again

The next couple days of winter Holiday went quickly at Grimmauld Place. They were filled with laughs, pranks, revenge, glares, and fireworks. But like all things, it had to come to an end. It was soon January 4th, which meant that the students would have to head back to school. For the first time since he started Hogwarts, Harry was dreading going back. Once he did, he would have to deal with Umbitch again, and he didn't think anyone would want to deal with that sorry excuse for a human. Ever.

"Kids! Get ready! We're leaving for the platform!" echoed Mrs. Weasley's voice throughout 12 Grimmauld Place with a chorus of the children confirming that they were finishing getting their stuff together.

The ten teens made their way down the stairs one by one. Harry took the longest since he had to talk to Snape about something or other. When all of them were finally downstairs and ready, Molly shrunk their trunks so they could drop them in their pockets. The older Sirius pulled Harry aside, and gave him a package. He then whispered something into Harry's ear, quiet enough so that the rest of the Marauders couldn't hear what he said. He winked at the four teens before hugging Harry and walking away. Tonks- who was disguised as an old woman- and the older Remus were in charge of getting the minors to the platform safely. They decided that the Knight Bus would be the best way to get to 9 without drawing too much attention to either the safe house or Harry.

The bus pulled up and after some threats from Tonks, the bus driver kept quiet that they had Harry Potter on the bus. The twelve people boarded the bus to see a clutter of mismatched chairs scattered all throughout the bus. The bus trip wasn't terribly long, but it felt like forever because the 8 teens (Hunter and Jamie were somehow under control) would keep on falling off of their seats while Remus and Tonks sat still. She told them it was because of all her Auror training. When they reached Hogsmeade, everyone got off and Tonks and Lupin told Harry something about Snape and occlumency.

Once they got to the castle, they went to the Great Hall for dinner. Harry, Hermione, and Ron talked a little bit with Neville Longbottom, Dean Thomas, and Seamus Finnigan. The boys started asking the trio because were very curious about the transfers- Hogwarts rarely ever got transfers, especially for the middle of the year. Harry assumed that they had just followed them to the Gryffindor table so he didn't think to ask them or think about it very further. Besides, they seemed like they were scheming. He would not underestimate them after Christmas.

Ron and Hermione were still awkward around each other since Christmas. Currently, Ron was sitting on his right with Hermione on his left. Whenever they talked, it was very short and there was blushing from both sides. Harry understood that his friends needed some time, but he needed them. With the new kids, and the possibility that Voldemort was literally possessing him, he needed support and help. He was jerked out of his thoughts as Dumbledore stood up after all of the students had entered the Great Hall.

"Welcome back! I hope that all of you had a wonderful winter holiday!" There was some talking that quickly diminished when Dumbledore was about to speak again. "We have four new students that are going to be in out fifth year. Misters Ryan Lewis, Hunter Brown, Jameson Poulter, and Parker Peterson please stand up?"

James and Sirius jumped up- eager to be the center of attention- while Peter and Remus stood up a little slower (Remus because of the pain of being one night away from the full moon and Peter simply because he was shy.) The four saw all eyes on them, looking with curiosity, snootiness, and mixed emotions overall.. James leaned closer to his friends and counted quietly while the others had smirks on their faces, knowing what they were about to do.

Over at the High Table, McGonagall had a horrific look on her face after seeing the Marauders huddling- that never was a good thing. She looked at the proffesor next to her who was shaking his head and putting it in his hands, groaning. McGonagall and Snape looked at each other- dread plastered on their faces.

Once Dumbledore called the four students and they stood up, McGonagall was racking her brain for anything they could possibly do with little preparation.

Sirius- or now Hunter stood up first and she saw James lean over to Peter and Remus. Sirius put a wand to his throat and casted what McGonagall could only assume was the Sonorus charm. "HELLO HOGWARTIONS!" he said as it echoed through the room. "I AM HUNTER BROWN, THE MANLIEST WHORE OF THE CENTURY-"

McGonagall stood up, and scolded the boy, "Mr. Brown! Please watch your language!"

The teenager pretened to look abashed, "Sorry, Professor!"

He then continued his introductions that blew everyone's eardrums out. "RIGHT HERE NEXT TO ME," he ruffled James's already messed up hair. "IS MY GOOD FRIEND JAMESON POULTER- QUIDDITCH EXTRAORDINAIRE- BUT YOU CAN CALL HIM JAMES IF YOU SO CHOOSE! OVER HERE IS MY OTHER FRIENDS- RYAN LEWIS- AKA MR. SMARTY-PANTS, AND FINALLY PARKER PETERSON- NOT SPIDERMAN- EVEN THOUGH HIS NAME SOUNDS LIKE IT!" There were a couple of muggle-borns or half-bloods who chuckled at the comic reference while the majority of the school was trying to figure what a man who sounded like he wrongly tried to transfigure himself into a spider had anything to do with this. "COLLECTIVELY WE'RE KNOWN AS THE SNATCHER BACHELORS," As he said this, fireworks started going off in the house colors and whoever was underneath one of them instantly turned the color of the spark that fell on them. AND WE'RE GLAD TO BE HERE TO MAKE ALL OF YOUR LITTLE BORING LIVES FUN!"

McGonagall saw that the Weasley twins both had smirks set on their faces before whispering something that she couldn't hear. She was genuinely worried about the school's safety when those six were there at the same time- especially since none of them were distracted by Quidditch since the twins were currently banned from the team after Umbridge.

She looked to her right where a fuming Dolores Umbridge sat. The ministry spy was on the verge of letting her 'sweet' facade down and yelling at the boys. Instead, she stood up while the majority of the student body groaned.

"Hem, hem," she cleared her throat. "Hello, friends! I hope that all of you had a good holiday!" she said with fake cheer. "I hope that I can get to know the new students very well and have fun teaching you!"

Throughout the hall, there were scoffs at the toad as people saw the meaning behind her words, esspecally those who had a detention with the evil bitch.

At the Gryffindor table, however, six students were scheming. The Marauders had already decided that they already hated Umbitch. And of course, like pranksters do, they were going to prank her. The Weasleys offered their help with it, and the four were not ones to turn down help- even when it came to pranks. They schemed until it was time to go to Gryffindor tower. Gred and Forge "showed" the Marauders where the Tower was even though they all could probably walk there blindfolded.

McGonagall pulled the time travelers aside and told them that they were going to be in the 5th year boys' dormitory. It wasn't the dormitory that the were in for the past 4 and a half years, but it was good enough. The room was like the one they had before this whole mess, but bigger, which was most likely because there was nine beds instead of the usual four.. The five closest to the door were decorated with posters and other personal belongings. There were four more that were the furthest that only had trunks sitting at them.

When they were at Grimmauld Place, Dumbledore visited and told them that they were to meet him as soon as possible to try to figure out how to get back to the past. He also told them that once they got to school, trunks would be provided to them.

As Peter looked around the room, he saw two other boys- one had light brown hair and a wrinkled shirt on and the other was dark-skinned and had already changed into his night clothes (a t-shirt with quidditch written on it and sweatpants that had a football and team name on the thigh).

"Hello, sorry we didn't get to meet at dinner. You mates must be Ryan, Hunter, Parker, and Jameson-" The light-haired boy said with a very strong Irish accent before he was cut off.

"You can call me James."

"I'll keep that in mind. Anyway, I'm Seamus Finnigan and this," he gestured to the dark-skinned boy, "is Dean Thomas." Dean waved.

"Nice to meet you," said Peter timidly. He didn't like being here one bit. He hated being in a different place, with different people, different names, and different appearances. Peter didn't really like the different that much. He worried constantly about slipping up and accidentally telling the truth about where they were from; he was terrible at lying, after all.

Here, he had to lie constantly and knew he would probably break- like he always did. Before, he usually just layed all of his problems down on Remus or James- though James would rarely ever listen and would always change the subject and Remus had other things always on his mind. He didn't even try to talk to Sirius for he would probably mock and make fun of Peter.

Peter had been the last to join the Marauders and he could see why. He was nothing special. He was not good at anything, funny, innovative, athletic, or smart. He was just average. All of the others had something going for them that would actually mean something in their later lives.. Sirius had his wit and looks, James had his athletic-ness, Remus had his brain, and Peter… well Peter was just there. He didn't have anything that set him apart from everyone else. He prefered to stay in the shadows and not be noticed as much.

He had been the last person to become an animagus. He was the reason that Remus had to be alone to transform for so long. It was all because of him. James and Sirius had been able to transform since the middle of fourth year. It was all his fault. He worried constantly that all of his friends would leave him. They never seemed like they ever needed him, he was worthless.

He sometimes overheard his parents' conversations talking about how they should have another child to carry on the Pettigrew name because they both had given up the hope that he would ever find a wife and have kids.

At some points, he felt like no one cared for him. Like he was disposable. Like no one would care if he disappeared. If he died, no one would even care or notice that he was gone. No one would hold a funeral. No one would remember him. No one. Nothing. He would just… disappear.

While lost in thought, Peter was getting ready to go to bed. He layed in the comfort of the homey four poster bed. He also noticed that Harry and Ron were in the room. That was weird, he didn't remember them coming in.The lights went out and Peter heard one by one the boys fall asleeps. The breaths in the room normalized, and the snores began. Petter lied still, looking at the top of his bed. He felt his eyes ache, the feeling when you want to stay awake but your body tries to fall asleep without your brain's permission.

He had one more clear thought before falling asleep. One thought that he would remember when he woke up, and long after, though he may forget the things leading up towards it.

 _No one deserves to disappear._

 **To be honest, the internal monologue made me cry while writing. I went to a thing at my school about anxiety and how to deal with it and one of the ways was to write about it, so that's what I did- through Peter. In a couple ways, I see myself in (young) Peter, so I put some of my own thoughts, feelings, fears, and anxieties in there too. I'm sure that the person didn't mean write about it through fan fiction, but eh, whatever.** **Oh and also, I've decided to respond to comments and yeah...**

solangelo21-

 _Pleeeeeeease update soon!_

 **Done! I'm sorry that I take forever to update, but I am updating 2 others i a cycle. I already have the chapter for Cho Chase (the next one) finished and I will update that tomorrow and then I have to get started on the chapter of The Bet, so it'll probably be 2-4 weeks before I can update this particular one again. I get that this is a long time, but im my perspective, I am updating 3 chapters in 2-3 weeks which is pretty cool especially for someone who is taking 3 hour long tests that are 6 days, bur spread out over 3 weeks.**


	12. The Mysterious Ravenclaw

**Heyo, nerds. I'm baaaaaack! I know it's been a while, but you know, whatever. I have a valid excuse for not updating... I think. The past couple of weeks have been crazy- tests, field trips, and I moved.**

Chapter 12- The Mysterious Ravenclaw

The next few days had not been too overwhelming for the Marauders. For the most part, they had stayed out of trouble. It was only because they wanted to do something big- something that would be remembered, even when they went back home. Something...that would require the help of the Weasley Twins.

Currently, the four were in Transfiguration with all of the other OWL students. Luckily, the curriculum hadn't changed much from their time. They were currently learning to turn different animals into books. James, Remus, and Sirius all got it in their first or second try, but it took Peter until his fourth or fifth. Even though Peter had taken longer, he still finished before most of the class (there were a few Ravenclaws who had finished as well, and one of them was reading the book she had made). Professor McGonagall had instructed all the students who had finished to put the books on her desk to be graded. After they did that, they were allowed to work on the homework for that night (six inches on the theory of transfiguration of living beings into stationary objects- which only Remus would actually do).

James saw that Harry was struggling with trying to transfigure his hare, so the time traveler decided to help his future son.

"Hey, Harry."

The boy-who-lived looked up into the face of Jamie Poulter. He still didn't have a definite opinion on the new student, but he had an odd sense that he could trust him.

"Hey, James," Harry responded

"You look like you need some help. I am here to offer my services."

Harry perked up and his face lit up with new-found motivation. "Thanks! You are an absolute lifesaver! Thank you so much. I owe you one."

James mock bowed. "I'll hold you to that. Now, what are you having problems with?"

Harry's face grew red with frustration. "The stupid enchantment isn't working. I do it exactly how the text says to do it. I've tried so many times and I just can't do it! I have no clue what's wrong! I can't even ask Hermione, she too busy working on her homework."

James looked into Harry's eyes. It was shocking just how much they looked like Lily's. It wasn't just the color. It was everything about them. The shape was the same, too. They both had very almond shaped eyes. Everything was the same- except the quality, that is. The poor boy had inherited James' horrible sense of eyesight. He could see that the glass magnified eyes, the same way they did for himself.

"Here, let me see how you're doing it," James comforted.

Harry agreed. He waved his wand strictly in the formation of the infinity sign and said the words for the incantation: _Librum Iumentum._ His book had not changed.

"I see your problem. You're moving the wand too tightly. You need to loosen your grip to let it flow more freely. Like this: _Librum Iumentum."_ James waved his wand effortlessly and turned the white rabbit into a copy of the _Tales of the Beedle And Bard._

He reversed the spell and gestured to the animal, signaling that it was Harry's turn to try.

Harry did his best to copy the exact movements that he saw James do. The rodent turned into a furry copy of a muggle story by the name of Alice in Wonderland. It was not perfect- it squeaked whenever someone tried to open it- but it was still progress. "Just keep on practicing and you'll be able to get it."

On the other side of the classroom, Sirius and Remus were having a heart to heart discussion on the eccentric technology of muggles. The former still couldn't understand the purpose of toasters. He had been to Remus's house only a couple of times (which had some muggle technology) and was always was very curious with the workings of the devices.

Their conversation was interrupted by Professor McGonagall scolding a Ravenclaw girl. Her robes open to reveal a muggle T-shirt with a yellow smiley face with crossed out eyes. It had words that were unable to read due to the position that she was sitting in. She had her legs propped up on the table, book in hand.

"Miss Casey, what are you doing?" the professor questioned.

The girl answered without looking up from her book, "Research."

McGonagall looked positively frustrated- well as much as McGonagall would show frustration. "Miss Casey, how in the name of Merlin would reading a muggle book have anything to do with what you were assigned?"

The Ravenclaw finally looked up from the said book, "Why, Minnie, wouldn't you look closer to this book?"

McGonagall's fury rose even more, but she still did what the girl said. She looked closer and saw that it was a beautiful, old fashioned, clay-red book titled The Lion King. It was decorated with all types of safari animals around the edges. It had everything from little ferret-looking animals to elephants in a dark brown color, but there were some animals that were a gold color- a meerkat, warthog, a bird that sort of looked like a toucan, and a lion on each side. Underneath the title was a proud-looking lion that was triple the size of all the others.

"What is so special about the book? It looks perfectly normal to me." she stopped for a second. "Why did you bring a book to my class, anyway? For the past four and a half years, you have never been allowed to bring a book to class."

"Well I didn't bring it," the girl said with a hint of arrogance in her voice.

The professor's anger turned to astonishment as she turned the pages.

"You transfigured this? This is NEWT level transfiguration. Where is it even from? I've never heard of this book, either. What is it?"

The girl looked further into McGonagall's eyes with a bored expression on her face. "It's based on my twin brother's favorite muggle movie about talking and singing safari animals. The movie is based on a play by Shakespeare; Hamlet, to be precise. It came out the summer before last. It was the first thing that we saw together when I came home from school that year."

The professor hadn't had that much experience with movies- she had only gone to a couple with her late muggle husband.

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but aren't movies separate from books? How you were able to turn the idea of a movie into words?" The aging woman's Scottish accent thickened with curiosity.

The Ravenclaw's blasé look vanished and she put her legs back down on the ground as the girl explained the way that she worked the charms. She had made a copy of sorts of her memories and put them in words; something that Professor Lockhart taught her.

"In the wizarding world," she told the interested professor, "it seems that a lot of authors are very lazy, so instead of actually writing a book, Miranda Goshawk created a spell so then they can just think of the book and let the magic finish the rest. I read about it in the standard book of spells: volume nineteen. You can tell if an author uses it though, it will leave a magical residue on the pages," The now excited Ravenclaw took out her wand to say the spell, "magicae revelare."

There was a sudden ultraviolet light that shone from the pages of the book. The Ravenclaw girl smiled brightly.

"Very well, Miss Casey. I see that you have exceeded my expectations," praised the professor. "However, I still will need you to turn it in and work on the homework like every other student." McGonagall turned to walked away, but stopped.

"One more thing," she turned around, "fix your robes before I take points away from your house."

The girl waited for McGonagall to turn around to roll her eyes. "Yes, ma'am."

Remus and Sirius watched the entire encounter between the mystery Ravenclaw and their favorite professor happen.

"I can't believe that that Casey girl called Minnie, well, Minnie! I've never seen anyone other than us call her Minnie, especially to her face."

"Moony, I feel we have a new ally. She looks like she could help us along with the Weasley twins."

"I really don't want to let anyone else in, but to hell with it. Let's ask her after class."

 **I'm just going to say, I love Taylor. I hope you all love her just as much because she is going to be a big part of this story. My friend moonys.poet was kind enough to draw Taylor fir me. I dont have any way to attach it here,but it will be in the wattpad version of the chapter. And a special thanks also to** **ShadeFireDragon for beta-ing, it means a lot!**

 **now for comments...**

Perseus101- _That last bit of the chapter was pretty depressing... Anyways, good job on changing the perspective, and PLEASE UPDATE SOON!_

 **Yeah, sorry about the depressing-ness, but I was in an angsty mood and needed to get it out someway. And thanks about the perspective changes. In one of my other fics (the Bet) it is all McGonagall, Snape, and Dumbledore's point of view, so I feel like I am getting better at writing their points of view**

ragsweas- _Loved the update! And love Peter's monologue...I am sorry you feel that way, but I am sure there is someone out there. Please update soon!_

T **hank you! I try! with Peter's monologue, it was originally going to be like a couple paragraphs just to add more to the chapter because I felt it was way to short. But, as I kept writing, I realized sorta what I was writing because I was sorta in a trance sorta thing (it was weird) and read over what i was writing and I like started tearing up and kept on writing, and putting myself in it without actually adding mysf in it.** **And to the second part, I do have someone who I trust (sometimes) and like cry on her shoulder, but I really can't count on her that much. (like last week she broke into my house and kidnapped me at like 10am after waking me up and asking if i wanted to come to her house. sorry this is like really unrelated, but i still find it funny)**

( **And something else about her- i know its like really off topic- but my family moved in across the street yesterday and i declared myself Kimmie Gibler fron Full House because I literally will barge into their house whenever I want)**

 _The Reader of Harry Potter- __This is really good! I can't wait for the next chapter!_

 **Thank you! And here it is!**


End file.
